Fire Emblem: A New Awakening
by AproposFool89
Summary: This is a rewrite of the old story I'd put up here, hoping to do better this time around with my cowriter. R&R! No harsh reviews or joke reviews, please.


**_Disclaimer! This is a fanfiction of a slightly altered storyline of Fire Emblem: Awakening. I do not own it or the characters within. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do however own the name of the main character and the parts of the plot that differ from the main plot._**

* * *

 **Prelude: Premonition**

Unknown POV

A battlefield — that is where I stood; this was the one thing I did understand, in a situation where I barely understood anything at all. It was not the kind of battlefield one would normally imagine, however; there were not hundreds of men and women around me, fighting to their deaths as countless fallen comrades lie at their feet, nor did I stand in a large, open field with hills and bunkers suitable for hiding in or behind. No, this place was nearly the exact opposite of all of that; beneath my feet lay a long, red carpet that spanned the entirety of a large, extravagant hall, covering an old brick floor whose once colorfully painted ringed designs had clearly faded dramatically with time. The room was not dark, yet the only window to be seen was placed at the end of the hall, shining its' hazy white light down upon the rather sizable, somehow menacing dragon statue below, and what appeared to be some sort of altar that lay before it.

At my side stood a sole fighter dressed in garbs that were navy blue with gold accenting, his hands protected by gray gloves with cuffs of the same color blue as the rest of his clothing, and his feet covered by what appeared to be mismatched boots that reached just above his knees — the left one gray, and the right one the same shade of navy blue with a single gold stripe that ran down the center to his ankle. Somehow, I knew him to be my only ally in this moment, as we faced down our enemy — a tall, gray-skinned, evil-looking man with shoulder-length black hair, a long, thin beard, and red eyes who...somehow, seemed familiar to me.

"This is it. This is our final battle," I turned my head to look at the man to my right as I heard his voice speaking to me; he then uttered a single word — something I acknowledged as my name despite somehow being unable to make it out — before continuing, "you're one of us and nothing will change that, not even destiny."

Even if I didn't fully understand what was happening or where, or even who, we were, something about the man beside me put me at ease and somehow I found my fear, confusion, and uncertainty melting away as I looked into his eyes — a deep blue, whose color could only be matched by his loose, slightly messy hair.

I nodded in response, turning back towards our foe with a book of magic in hand, prepared for the fight.

"Why do you resist?! You cannot unwrite what is already written in fate!" I heard our foe retort as if trying to break or dissuade me from battle, hoping I might see the truth in his words and surrender, but I would not believe him; I would not listen, and I was sure that he knew that, too.

Laughing maniacally, our enemy launched a huge, glowing purple ball of dark magic at the both of us, which we dodged with astounding speed and precision. My partner rushed in first, his long white mantle billowing behind him in a graceful manner, its edges worn and tattered with age. I watched for a moment in slight wonder and amazement as he landed an excellent blow on the man with his sword — a blade whose memory also lingered somewhere on the edges of my consciousness, familiar yet just out of reach.

"Now!" His voice rang out clearly, echoing across the hall as he called out my name again, a familiar sound that even now my mind failed to grasp onto, but my heart invariably understood.

"Right, Chrom!" The words flew out of my mouth on instinct before I even had a moment to think. _Chrom…_ I repeated my partner's name in my head thoughtfully as I quickly cast a powerful lightning spell known as Thoron using my magic tome. _So that is your name._

Having been hit with one final, fatal blow from my magic, our foe became engulfed in purple flames as he collapsed face-down onto the ground, seemingly entirely defeated. Yet, as Chrom turned to me with a sigh of relief, a grateful smile beginning to form on his face as he opened his mouth to speak, I watched in terror as the enemy pushed himself back up onto his knees with surprising agility.

"This isn't over!" The man cried out in anger and frustration, using the last of his energy to send out one final burst of his dark magic at Chrom's turned back.

"NO!" My panicked and fearful yell echoes throughout the building as I quickly dashed forward, shoving Chrom aside. Pain flooded my senses as the attack hit me with extreme force, my vision fading to only a bright white before I lost consciousness.

I awoke only seconds later to see Chrom running to my side and gently lifting me up, carefully but frantically studying my face as he searched for signs of injury. "Hey, are you alright?" His voice was soft and gentle, concerned, as he awaited my reply.

I nodded slowly, though unsure, as I try to regain my bearings, my head still spinning slightly as I looked around.

Chrom smiled upon seeing my response to his question. "It's over." He breathed, relief taking over his expression as he looked over at the place where our foe once stood, silently encouraging me through his actions to do the same.

Unsteadily I lifted and turned my head to look in the same direction, watching as lingering purple flames slowly burned out and dissipated into thin air where his body had been only moments before.

"It's all thanks to you." my deep azure-haired partner added as he turned to look back at me again, still smiling, "We can finally relax."

Oh, how I wish that had been the truth.

As he began to help me to my feet, a red glow flashed — almost pulsed — in my vision, a sudden wave of pressure in my head hitting me at that exact moment. I must have looked at him strangely because he reacted with immediate concern and confusion. Another flash of red and a brief pressure in my head hit me only a fraction of a second later, but this time my sight didn't return to normal.

"What's wrong?" Chrom's voice sounded muffled and distorted as I finally stood up completely. Even brighter red cracks, nearly resembling veins, appeared in my already red-tinted vision, and I began to feel as though I was somehow losing control of my own body as magical lightning bolts I never wanted to create formed in my right hand.

Helpless to stop myself, I could only watch in horror as I quickly jabbed my hand forward, plunging my magical weapon into Chrom's heart, his eyes widening as he gasped in shock and agony. He stumbled backward, clutching his wound — the magical bolts still sticking out of his chest, illuminating his pained expression.

Suddenly regaining control of my body, I brought my hand up to my face, watching as tiny sparks manifested in my palm before fading away, the realization of what I just did hitting me all the more as I looked back towards the man I unwillingly attacked.

"Chrom…" I spoke, my voice coming out in a broken whisper.

"This...wasn't your...your fault…" his voice cracked as he stammered, struggling breathlessly to get the words out before it was too late, "Promise me...y-you'll survive…" His voice fell nearly below a whisper as he uttered his final words.

"Please… Run…"

He fell to his knees, collapsing on the ground as his body finally gives out on him, lifeless.

Mortified at my own actions, I began to back away slowly, somehow hearing our enemy's mad laughter echoing across the room before a black nothingness claims all of my senses.

Floating alone in the darkness as my own consciousness slowly slipped away, I could only reflect on the events that just unfolded before my very eyes, filled with an overbearing sense of pain and regret. A million questions filled my thoughts — questions about where I was, who I was, what I had done, and what it all meant — but all of them faded away as I drifted off into a deep, thoughtless slumber.


End file.
